Harmonias :: Labii Reatum
by Diana Lua
Summary: Que platéia mais perfeita que aquela que acalenta o frio da alma? Que pintura mais bela que aquela feita pelas cores da aurora? Violino e flauta em dueto, seja noite profunda ou dia nascente, são apenas expressões das profundezas das almas...
1. Introdução

_A música por si só é indescritível.  
Não precisa de palavras: ela já é provida de língua, boca e fala.  
Sua linguagem é única e universal.  
Só podemos defini-la por meio dos sentimentos que invita..._

**HARMONIAS**

Notas Introdutórias:

Após as experiências de escrever _'Consciência Original'_ e_ 'Remissão'_, descobri o prazer de trabalhar com música e texto interligados. Embora eu seja muito eclética, não posso negar minha enorme paixão por música instrumental; e embora seja muito bom trabalhar com letras de música, me peguei imaginando como seria escrever usando uma música sem letra. Desafio esse que deu origem ao que chamo agora de Harmonias.

Esse é um projeto pessoal que nada mais ambiciona a não ser escrever e descrever a música, os sentimentos, sensações, imagens que ela cria dentro de mim, mesmo sem palavras. É na melodia, em seus acordes e seus silêncios onde está a beleza.

Profundamente enamorada dessa beleza eu não pude deixar de realizar esse projeto. Sendo assim o verdadeiro protagonista das diferentes historietas que a série traz é em verdade a música de fundo, ela quem cria o tema, o cenário, os sentimentos, o decorrer dos acontecimentos, que preenche as entrelinhas, e incita a imaginação dos silêncios.

As histórias possuem diferentes personagens, diferentes contextos, são ligadas apenas pelas notas musicais em que se inserem, estas nada mais são que as sete notas musicais, representadas pelos versos gregorianos que lhes deram origem. Os textos têm diferentes pontos de vista, todos em relação as diferentes formas de se ligar com a música. Alguns pelos que produzem a música através dos instrumentos, outros por aqueles que apenas a escutam de várias formas, ou ainda pelos que regem sua execução. Em cada um deles a música traz uma expressão diferente, expressa o meio, expressa a alma, expressa o ser, ou expressa apenas ela mesma.

Espero que algum de seus sons, algum de seus silêncios ou alguma de suas palavras possa representar algo mais, além de si próprio... que dê assas a imaginação e permita que a beleza da música chegue de uma forma diferente a alma daqueles que sentem.

_Diana C. Figueiredo  
(Diana Lua)_

**Ut**queant laxis

**Re**sonare fibris

**Mi**ra gestorum

**Fa**muli tuorum

**Sol**ve polluti

**La**bii reatum

**S**ancti **I**ohannes


	2. Ar Morno

**HARMONIAS**

_A música por si só é indescritível.  
Não precisa de palavras: ela já é provida de língua, boca e fala.  
Sua linguagem é única e universal.  
Só podemos defini-la por meio dos sentimentos que invita..._

**Labii Reatum**

**Ar Morno**

Como explicar tal, estranha, sensação...

De frio; vazio...

Dentro de um salão lotado de cores e rumores, de perfumes e sabores, de pessoas... Veio de repente. Fez a bebida perder gosto e graça. Fez a música, uma quente batida frenética, soar gelada. Fez-me, em meio a sorrisos e danças, solitário; preferindo apenas algum alheio lugar.

Às vezes, a solidão bate forte à porta; chega repentina, sem aviso ou explicação. Como um distante parente impetuoso, completamente disposta a se alojar e ficar...

Ocupado por coisa alguma, meu anis olhar desinteressado atravessa a variada multidão. Agora, não há em mim sequer uma gota de vontade de continuar aqui; ainda que, instantes atrás, este ambiente me parecesse morno e acolhedor.

Discreto, deixo o salão; pensamentos voltados para minha cabine, minha cama e para essa noite que prevejo passar deserta e mal dormida.

Porta afora, a visão do convés muda o rumo dos meus pensamentos, mas não o das minhas resolutas pernas.

Não há lua, nem fugidios casais.

À noite, aquele local não é o mesmo que durante o dia. Parece ocorrer uma transformação: ao invés do calor solar, das coloridas roupas de banho dos turistas, da agitação e da alegria das músicas, encontro o lugar devoluto, de chão encerado, iluminado pela cor fria e branca das luzes do navio; e, se não está completamente silencioso é porque o som do mar batendo contra o casco preenche o ar.

Da minha cabine trago a maleta de couro preto que sempre me acompanha, independente de onde eu vá; muito embora, sua presença junto a mim pareça não se enquadrar ao Eu que as pessoas conhecem, ou pensam conhecer.

Olho, singrando o convés, me sentindo estranhamente nostálgico; rodeado por essa imensidão negra que é o céu misturado com o oceano. Esse lugar parece feito de um momento, especialmente para mim. Aqui estou mais acolhido que dentro daquela abarrotada festa, que é, para mim, qualquer.

Não preciso pensar para escolher a música. Senti qual deveria tocar.

Coloco a maleta sobre uma das espreguiçadeiras vazias e abro o zíper, cuidadoso para que esse barulho não interfira no clima mágico que ronda minha mente. O couro brilha fúlgido, mas é na luz refletida pelo verniz avermelhado onde meus olhos se fixam.

Seguro com cuidado reverente o arco e o instrumento; são meus amigos e amantes. Nada pode ser comparado com o que eles são capazes de me dizer e me fazer sentir. Nada pode ser comparado ao simples prazer de ser capaz de interpretá-los em música.

Alguns passos me levam à área de observação da proa. O chão lustrado de madeira escura é meu palco perfeito. A iluminação de frias lâmpadas - em minha imaginação - são holofotes focados em mim. Estes, que, em meio à escuridão da noite, fazem as barras alvas da amurada se destacarem contra o fundo preto-azulado que é minha platéia. Meus únicos espectadores são calmos e cintilantes, esparsos nesse negrume céu-mar. Suaves estrelas acima, em seus camarotes; fugazes reflexos sobre a água à frente e ao redor, em suas cadeiras. Maravilhoso público.

Sob luzes que deixam minha pele ainda mais clara e meus cabelos ainda mais louros, posiciono-me no meio do palco, pronto para iniciar o meu show. Miro minha bela platéia por um instante suficiente, que me faz perceber o quão pequena é minha solidão diante de tamanha grandeza.

Escuto os sons da natureza, das ondas batendo no casco. Sinto o ar tocando minha face com seus dedos úmidos e frios. Apóio o instrumento no ombro, seguro entre queixo e pescoço, e cerro os olhos, levantando o arco sobre as cordas.

Espero, cercado de escuridão, a sintonia perfeita, o momento exato de tirar os primeiros sons. E quando o sinto, o arco toca as cordas, cadenciando as primeiras notas, longas e suaves como o contínuo movimento oceâneo...

Então, um pouco mais profundo e agudo, como é minha própria solidão, saem os sons seguintes... Trêmulos, são como lágrimas salgadas caindo ao mar, seguidos de outros, ainda mais longínquos, de uma dolência íntima e abstrata que mistura as vibrações das cordas com o ritmo das ondas. Oscilações ínfimas em meio ao infinito e profuso pélago.

Notas longas e cadenciadas, que ecoam por um curto espaço, submergindo na água e desvaecendo-se no ar aquém deste barco... que agora é meu tablado. E cujo imperceptível balançar embala o deslize de suaves acordes que se assemelham a essa imensidade, ao vento fraco, e ainda, à minha dor. Da qual, já não me lembro mais os motivos, tão envolvidos estão meus sentimentos por esse ensejo, feito desses sons solitários voando sem rumo para a imensidão, onde desaparecerão como se nunca houvessem sequer existido...

Esta não é uma música triste; apenas um pouco solitária, eu diria. Exatamente como me sinto... Engraçado o seu nome... 'Ar morno'. Um contraste com o molhado e gélido ar da madrugada que me envolve. De qualquer forma, nesta noite, o que me envolve em absoluto, é a música que produzo.

E, os espectadores - mesmo àqueles que os acordes jamais chegarão - não deixam de me assistir extraindo a melodia longa, lamuriosa e lenta das tensas cordas do violino. Meus braços são como os movimentos brandos desta escura água oceânica. Consigo sons profundos e tranqüilos. Então, emendo-os em uma série de agudos compridos, extensos e muito frios, que chegam às alturas do céu, causando arrepios pela minha nuca e espinha, onde pausam, antes de descerem relaxados, espalhando-se novamente ao meu redor.

Sinto a música chegando ao seu fim como um sussurro sobrenatural em meus ouvidos. Não importa como me sentia antes; apenas como me sinto agora.

Essa música serena e delicada, melancólica e carinhosa me abraça e me embala em seu ritmo fluido e incrível. Breve, curta e bonita... Faz-me exalar, expulsando, por todos os poros, aqueles sentimentos vazios e solitários...

As notas ficam mais graves, e ouço a delicadeza de uma flauta; fina e sutil, de um adocicado som agudo. Tão perfeitamente afinada e síncrona que só pode ser imaginária. Ela não só me acompanha, como se sobressai, executando com perfeita interação suas notas entre as minhas, misturando e dissociando os timbres dos instrumentos. Sua afilada sonoridade dança sobre a monotonia do violino, dando mais vida e calor à música. Espiralando como uma lépida rajada de vento, os sons da flauta arrastam os graves finais acordes do violino; deixando para mim apenas uma última nota ecoando longamente no denso ar escuro.

A música termina e meu corpo, porém, parece continuar a vibrar no mesmo ritmo dessas cordas, desses sopros de ar, dessa água e da minha própria alma.

Abro meus olhos devagar. O cenário à minha frente ainda é o mesmo, ainda que eu seja outro. Entretanto, aquele palco não é só meu.

Ao meu lado está um marinheiro: em seu claro blusão engomado e calças azuis escuras, da mesma cor do quepe que repousa sobre seus cabelos castanhos; que, embora curtos, deixam recair uma franja sobre seu rosto, cobrindo-o parcialmente.

A flauta era, enfim, real. Destaca-se dourada, segura entre seus dedos longos e suspensa perto de seus lábios. E ele permanece parado, de olhos cerrados, desfrutando da música que tocamos.

Demora um pouco, antes de abaixar seu instrumento e, voltar-se para mim. Vejo em sua face o reflexo da minha: ambos saídos de um inefável transe musical. Seus olhos são verdes calados; tal qual sua pessoa, eu percebo. Ele se curva suavemente, se em respeito ou em agradecimento, não sei dizer. Vira-se então e anda até as espreguiçadeiras, tão silencioso que não me surpreendo por não o ter escutado. Seus sapatos pretos lustrosos não fazem barulho algum sobre o piso amadeirado.

Ao lado da minha maleta, está a caixa de sua flauta: ele a guarda e segue pelo convés. Provavelmente de volta a seus afazeres.

Levemente atordoado, eu me volto para a escuridão da noite e do mar, à platéia para a qual toquei nem quatro minutos de melodiosos acordes. E, então, ao invés dos aplausos de praxe, o que recebo é uma brisa, um marítimo ar morno, que me envolve trazendo consigo a lembrança de como é um abraço quente.

Sorrio e me curvo em profundo agradecimento.

Certo do sucesso de meu espetáculo, retiro-me do palco em direção à maleta, onde guardo com reverência meu instrumento. Não há pressa, nem tristeza de ter acabado, apenas uma reconfortante sensação espalhada pelo meu corpo, corada em meu rosto.

Terei, agora, uma boa noite de sono em minha cabine...

Este cruzeiro, um requintado disfarce para negócios, acordos e trabalho, ainda durará algumas noites... Olho para a escuridão por trás da amurada saudoso de algo que não conheci. Talvez deste liberto estado, que já acabou. Prometo-me tocar novamente aqui. Quem sabe, uma musica mais alegre. Quem sabe novamente acompanhado. Afinal, aquele palco, aquela platéia não pertencem só a mim.

Aquela fria e estranha sensação vazia também não...

--&--&--&--&--&--&--

__

Diana C. Figueiredo _(Diana Lua)_

Escrito _08/05/2006_ _ás 15:06  
_Última alteração_ 13/05/2007  
_Revisado por_ Illyana Paula, Lídia Paula e Maria Angela.  
__Contém 1471 palavras, 7284 caracteres, 8720 toques, 36 parágrafos e 124 linhas._

A música _Warm Air_ foi composta por _Mike Batt (1949 - )_.  
A versão utilizada para a produção deste texto, foi executada pela Orquestra Filarmônica Royal (_Royal Philarmonic Orchestra_) com _Vanessa-Mae, Phil Todd, Maurice Murphy, Clem Clempson, Richard Morgan_, conduzida por _Mike Batt_.


	3. Fogo e Tempestade

**HARMONIAS**

_A música por si só é indescritível.  
Não precisa de palavras: ela já é provida de língua, boca e fala.  
Sua linguagem é única e universal.  
Só podemos defini-la por meio dos sentimentos que invita..._

**Labii Reatum**

_À miríade de tons azuis de seu olhar e aos cinco segundos de  
profundidade dele naquela despedida de fim de tarde..._

**Fogo e Tempestade**

Não há um lugar que eu possa chamar de lar.

Simplesmente nunca houve.

Vivo mais no mar que em terra firme; viajando, como marinheiro que sou. Mas, não é esse o motivo. Tampouco são problemas familiares ou, sequer, por não possuir uma casa minha de fato. É uma coisa maior; um sentimento de incompletude, tão velho quanto eu, em meus vinte e quatro anos.

Desolado, sento-me na cama, desistindo das vãs tentativas de lutar em favor do sono. Não entendo por que estou, mais uma vez, a debater esse gasto assunto comigo mesmo. Esses pensamentos estão sempre indo e vindo, como eu e este navio. Não quero pensar sobre eles e ao mesmo tempo, não sei como fugir dessas idéias que sempre me perturbam.

Impaciente, me levanto, notando o cansado ressonar de meus colegas adormecidos. Gosto daqui, como já gostei de muitos lugares onde morei. Sei que o problema também não é este. Igualmente, não são as pessoas. Pois, existem poucas, porém suficientes, tão importantes para mim como sou para elas. É algo mais intrínseco, sempre existente, primevo junto a meu ser, impedindo que eu me sinta em casa.

O mais perto que cheguei foram momentos. Especiais, únicos, ínfimos infinitos... nos quais, o que senti deve se parecer com a sensação descrita, em lugar-comum, como lar. Se é que eu sei qual o sentimento que essa palavra realmente evoca.

No fundo de meu pequeno armário repousa a caixa simples, preta, levemente acetinada. Levo-a comigo, deixando para trás o cansaço que me acomete de um turno longo, que terminou há pouco tempo. Nem mesmo o total esgotamento seria capaz de me fazer pregar os olhos neste resto de madrugada.

Subo as escadas metálicas, sentindo-me aconchegado pelo silêncio quase opressor, requebrado pelo bater de água no casco. As pessoas estranham como sou capaz de ser silente até em movimentos, mas não há esforço algum nos meus atos para tal; é uma conseqüência, como se o silêncio fizesse parte de mim.

No convés, a área de observação da proa - em seus momentos solitários - é meu recanto, onde posso tocar em tranqüilidade. No qual, dias atrás fui surpreendido por encontrar um fantasma louro, no meio da densa madrugada negra, tocando um violino com tanta suavidade e tristeza que saudou minha alma.

Ele não está aqui agora; nem é a escuridão que envolve o local. O céu está cinzento; as dispersas estrelas, ofuscadas pelo prenúncio de claridade que o sol em breve trará.

Retiro minha flauta da caixa, deixando a última mais uma vez abandonada sobre as espreguiçadeiras, como espectadora dessa entre tantas músicas que já toquei só. O dourado da flauta brilha destoando do céu fundo de tons mortos, como se apenas ela possuísse vida neste instante, ou, mais ainda, como se apenas ela fosse capaz de dar vida a esse ambiente, como é capaz de dar a mim.

Apoio os braços na amurada sem saber por onde começar. Sinto-me nesse mundo como minha flauta é neste ambiente sem cor: destoante e incabível, singular e incompreensível...

Vêem-me como introvertido, taciturno, calado, e por isso muitas vezes sou tomado por soberbo. E não que eu seja falante e os outros estejam errados... apenas, falo quando falo, sinto quando sinto, sou o que sou. Porém, o primeiro é o Eu que as pessoas vêem, que querem ver; não o verdadeiro. São poucos aqueles que, além de mim, podem e se importam em realmente me conhecer. Ver o conflito constante, as dúvidas, as incessantes perguntas e confusões que pairam dentro do meu ser. É como uma torturante tempestade íntima. Tão forte, que forma um vácuo, um obstáculo de diferenciação entre o interno e o externo; fazendo, por fora, de minha pessoa uma calmaria excessiva, pois toda a tormenta está firmemente encerrada dentro de mim.

Eu nunca soube lidar com isso, ou simplesmente nunca o quis.

O que faço é deixar a vida me levar, junto com esse ou com outros navios, por esse ou por outros mares, para qualquer lugar, de qualquer lugar...

Levo a flauta aos lábios, mas simplesmente não consigo me decidir o que tocar. Meu olhar obscuro e esverdeado busca incessante pelo horizonte leste, sutilmente mais claro que o resto da abóbada celeste, porém ainda coberto de um cinza funesto - cor da minha alma enlaçada com maltrapilhos pensamentos sobre minha marginalidade neste mundo. Indeciso, encho os pulmões e seguro o ar com dor e firmeza; procurando pela harmonia desta manhã e não há nada além dessas malfadadas artimanhas mentais...

Afasto o metal, agora morno, dos lábios, deixando o ar escorrer pesado entre eles, esvaziando meu peito na esperança de me esvaziar, também, desse sentimento margeador.

O sol estende seus primeiros dedos avermelhados sobre o horizonte, anilando o céu mais acima, o exato instante em que sou surpreendido pelo som do violino. Notas firmes e agudas, que me fazem virar de encontro ao fantasma louro, encarnado nessa alvorada, extraindo hoje compassos vivos. Seus olhos claros se abrem em meio a um longo agudo, mostrando o brilho de um vivace espanhol.

Suas cordas silenciam... e a flauta encontra meus lábios. Metálicos arpejos trazem das cinzas a música resoluta. O delicado arco volta a tocar as cordas, criando sons de intrínseca melancolia, chorosos, tão violino característico. Contudo, seguem acordes de longas notas encaixados, criando um som de esperança no ar. Sutil e suave, exatamente como sua pessoa, que parece querer mostrar mais que isso. Como o Sol colore em quentes laranjas e estrondosos vermelhos o horizonte, suas notas precisas e cheias de uma sensação forte enchem o convés. Este que outra noite parecia com um palco de um teatro fino, agora mais parece um ringue de duelo onde não há vencedores, apenas pintores dessa aurora que desponta sobre nossas cabeças, recebida pelo fervor de nossa música.

Ele me desafia com um acorde longo e agudo, o qual aceito sem hesitar, sobrepondo minha nota a dele, tomando para mim a música. Os sons que produzo são rápidos e ledos. Como se expulsassem o ar de meu peito, revoltam-se no ar, transformando-se no canto de um pássaro robusto espiralando em graves e agudos ao nosso redor; preenchem o horizonte com mais cores e o anil com mais azuis, tornando esse alvorecer a partitura de uma pintura.

Seu olhar volta-se para o céu e há um contentamento pregado em seu rosto. Ele retoma sua parte da música, transformando um pouco da altivez em calor, como a lava que escorre pelas bordas de um vulcão: atordoante e quente. Há uma ligação tão intrínseca, que ele pausa e eu toco grave e forte, em um sopro longo e contínuo como os uivos de ventania, sendo sobreposto pela continuação de seu acorde; que conjunto com minha flauta desfaz o redemoinho em tempestade de música repentinamente.

Terminamos; estou ofegante, enquanto ele parece trêmulo. Nossos olhares se cruzam e sei que estou plácido, talvez um tanto surpreso, e apenas isso - apesar do turbilhão de sentimentos internos. Mas ele simplesmente nada fala, nem parece tirar alguma conclusão. Se sou um silêncio misterioso, ele é uma polida gentileza. No entanto, não é isso que vemos. Ele está perto e me olha; seu olhar é azul. Uma miríade de tons azuis entrepostos. Sério, ele me olha de um jeito inexplicável, profundo, e sei que ele me viu, o Eu de dentro. E estático, fico congelado, preso e entorpecido; apenas percebo que ele sorri, pois não consigo despreender-me de seus olhos de abismo oceâneo. Ele pisca e o momento se desfaz, com o olhar de uma claridade brilhante ele se afasta suavemente, deixando o convés a passos lentos e rápidos um tanto indecisos. Olha para trás assentindo, seus lábios se movem, e sei que ele disse alguma coisa, e ainda que escute sua voz, não sou capaz de entendê-lo.

Então eu fico só. Recostado contra a amurada, em meio à manhã que já encetou e a aurora que, iniciada pela nossa música, terminou também com ela, nos poucos mais de dois minutos passados e inesquecíveis de cores, sons e sentimentos.

Em seu olhar havia uma chama, o fogo de uma personalidade escondida, tanto quanto a minha. Também sou capaz de ver seu próprio Eu muito mais que o cortês empresário.

Se não sou feito para esse mundo... então não sou único.

Agora a superfície marítima é desenhada por dourados filetes trêmulos, infinitos, rebrilhando firmes, enquanto o áureo disco solar se levanta majestoso no horizonte oceânico. Do outro lado deste barco, está a terra, o continente; alguns dias para rever minha família, amigos, descansar, divertir-me.

Para então, voltar ao meu lar, que não é esse navio e tão pouco qualquer espaço físico, e sim esse contínuo e incessante buscar... Por alguma coisa que não sei o que é; e por esse motivo, jamais hei de encontrar. Entretanto, há neste mundo um lugar que sei não ser o único acometido por essas máscaras de vácuo superficiais. Esse local não passa de um momento efêmero, no qual podemos tornar todo o fogo e tempestade íntimos em arte, em música, em vida...

Esse momento é o meu verdadeiro lar.

_______________________________

_Diana C. Figueiredo  
(Diana Lua)_  
_______________________________

_Escrito: 04/03 e 13/05/2007  
Ultima alteração: 22/05/2007  
Revisado por: Illyana Paula, Lídia Paula e Maria Angela  
Contém 1507 palavras, 7312 caracteres, 8803 toques, 27 parágrafos e 123 linhas._

_A música Storm and Fire foi composta por Yuki Kajiura (1965 - )  
A versão utilizada para a produção deste texto pertence à trilha sonora da série de animação japonesa Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, conduzida por Yuki Kajiura._


End file.
